Revolution X
Revolution X is a faction consisting of Armondo, Ricardio and Shane Storms on the Reddit Wrestling Federation roster. The faction's original run began in FWF back in 2009. Original Run 2009 In the original FWF, at Wrestlemania 1 in March 2009, Revolution X first formed in the main event of the pay-per-view. It was a triple threat match for the vacant FWF World Championship between Si (Shane Storm), Oscarmiester and Ricardio. During the match, Armondo hit the ring and began to attack Ricardio leaving in Si picking up the victory to become the company's first ever World Champion. The following month leading into Backlash, Ricardio promised to gain revenge on the group which cost him the World Championship, but instead Si defended the title against Tommyh in the main event. On the same card, Ricardio defeated Oscarmiester in the first step of a series of stipulations where he would only recieve a World title match if he could beat the other members of Revolution X first. In the main event, Armondo was banned from the arena by the then General Manager of FWF and Oscarmiester and Ricardio fought ringside as Si retained against Tommyh. At Vengeance, Ricardio faced the second Revolution X member, Armondo. If Ricardio could win this match, he would seal a championship match against Si at the next pay-per-view. Despite Armondo's best attempts, Ricardio picked up the victory after Armondo nearly got himself disqualified. In the main event, Si defended the FWF World title in a TLC match against Legendthriller. With Si about to retrieve the belt from the top of the ladder, Legendthriller managed to dive for the gold and both men fell to the canvas at the same time, resulting in a draw. With the General Manager having enough of Revolution X's bullying ways, he vacated the title. On the following Rampage, the GM announced a Six Man Tag for the FWF World Title at King of the Ring, where the person who scored the winning pinfall or submission would become World Champion. The match saw Revolution X (Si, Armondo and Oscarmiester) against Legendthriller, Ricardio and Tommyh. Revolution X agreed in the build up that their aim was for Si to retain the gold. However, when the match ended, it was Oscarmiester who was the World Champion. Oscar pinned Legendthriller to pick up the victory after Ricardio left his team-mate to lose the match and walked away from the ring. Mac won the King of the Ring tournament and would fight for the FWF World title at Summerslam. Si interrupted Oscarmiester's championship celebrations and told Oscar he had used his title rematch for The Great American Bash and ordered Oscar he would lay down and put the gold back around his waist. Oscar tried to convince Si that he deserved a title run but Si didn't have any of it. At this PPV, Armondo recorded a loss to former close friend Mac before the main event. He would then have to referee the main event between his two friends and team mates injured. Oscar refused to lie down and instead beat Si in the main event to retain the FWF World title which signalled the begining of the end for Revolution X. On Rampage, Si beat King Mac using an illegal object to make the Summerslam main event a Triple Threat match between Oscar, King Mac and himself. The match on RAW was booked by GM for the night, Armondo. In the same night, Armondo won the Tag Team Championships with his protege, Messy. At Summerslam, Armondo beat JohnnyK to take control of the Money In The Bank briefcase after Armondo booked the match back on his controlled episode of RAW. Oscar won the Triple Threat match, scoring the pinfall over Si again and thus finishing off Revolution X as Oscar trully broke away from the faction. Second Run 2010 Rumours were rife that Armondo had been planning something leading into Cyber Sunday 2010, just over a year after the group had originally disbanded. On this show, Armondo unsuccessfully challenged Mauna Kea for the Intercontinental Championship. Following the main event between Michael Hart and Judas, familiar theme music hit as Armondo and Parker head to the ring. It look as though Armondo and Parker would attack Judas (Si's twin brother), but instead they stood with him and proclaimed to the world that Revolution X was back. Revolution X soon found themselves in the middle of the on-going General Manager rivalry between Matt Owen and Alan Lightbody. FWF Chairman, Jim Sollen announced the two would choose a three man team who would compete in the main event of Survivor Series in an elimination style tag to decide which person would be the sole General Manager of FWF. Alan Lightbody recruited the three members of Revolution X as his team. Matt Owen responded with the team of Mauna Kea (who RevX quickly screwed out of the Intercontinental title), Conor McLeod and Ricardio (who Revolution X attacked on Shockwave). On Showdown, Jim Sollen added that both General Managers will compete alongside their teams and added returning FWF superstar, Davie as the special guest referee. Alan Lightbody was first eliminated by Conor McLeod after the Go To Sleep. Conor McLeod eliminated next by a RKO from Armondo. Armondo was disqualified low-blowing Mauna Kea and Kea was immediately eliminated by Parker there after. Ricardio gored Parker out of the match before Matt Owen fell next. The match came down to Ricardio against Judas. Armondo and Parker tried to interfere but Ricardio knocked them off the ring apron and was hit with Angel Wings, giving Revolution X and Team Lightbody the victory. Following the match, Judas revealed that all this time, he was Si and earlier in the year, had faked his own death. Armondo and Parker weren't aware of this news when Si broke it. After eliminating the opposing General Manager, Revolution X started a quest to gain all the gold in the FWF. Armondo challenged RatedC (and Ricardio in a triple threat) for the Intercontinental Championship but pulled up short at FWF's Last Rites. On the same card, Parker overcame Scott Kane to win the FWF Championship. In the main event, TMF defended the World Championship against King Fly, Davie and Si for the gold in a Fatal Four Way Elimination match. TMF managed to retain the gold, last eliminating Si from the match meaning Revolution X's first efforts came up short. Cracks began to show in RevX heading into the Royal Rumble will all men wanting to win the gold. Armondo was furious how Parker went back on his word to burn the FWF Championship should he win it, whilst neither man bothered to help Si in the Fatal Four Way main event. The three men made it to the final five of the Royal Rumble, but were eliminated when their egos could no longer co-exist and they started to battle each other. Mauna Kea won the Royal Rumble, eliminating Si, Parker, Armondo and Ricardio in a strange string relay of eliminations. Armondo then claimed he was kicking Si and Parker out of Revolution X as they were too selfish to be in it, where Si and Parker turned face and formed the Hardcore Rockers, due to their love of music. This was the final run of Revolution X in FWF. The Return of Revolution X 2012 - 2013 Following the signings of Armondo, Shane Storm and Ricardio, the three men formed Revolution X within Reddit Wrestling Federation , promising to revolutionise the American company. Armondo and Shane quickly began to feud with The Hurtsville Express, HVX over the RWF Tag Team Championships. Despite Armondo being unbeaten in singles competitions, the two couldn't beat The Foiler and Señor Tigre in a title match. They did however score a non-title victory, shortly before Shane Storms' release from the company. With Shane gone, and Ricardio and Armondo appearing on screen very little with each other, Revolution X was less mentioned as a faction within the FWF. In this time, Armondo remained unbeaten in singles competition and began to feud with Lee Mercer, bringing Alan Lightbody to RWF, whilst Ricardio won and retained the RWF eXtreme Championship. At Night of Champions, Armondo (teaming with rival Mercer) again lost to The Hurtsville Express for the Tag Team Championships, whilst Ricardio lost the eXtreme Championship to Mikko Paatalo, in a match including Richard LeFont and Jay Saker, and both men were fired by RWF Owner, Derrick Anderson. The two were quickly signed by Roy Firestone, in Firestone Wrestling Federation, FWF. Surprisingly for the two men, they were booked to face each other for the first time since the original FWF, at FWF Rumble In The Jungle. However, both men refused to fight and instead the event saw the return of Shane Storms, also signing a FWF contract. This marked the return of Revolution X, with the three men and Alan Lightbody recognising so. With the collapse of FWF, Alan Lightbody took Roy Firestone to court for several offences in an attempt to gain shares in FWF. The court-case was dropped when the FWF disbanded. Armondo has been offered a contract back with the RWF, whilst there has been no word on Shane Storm. Ricardio has already re-signed with the RWF and in his first match back, battled RWF Champion, Chris Hardcore, to a draw inside the company's first ever Hell on Earth match. Faction Members These are the faction members of Revolution X during it's run; *Shane Storms, Armondo and Oscarmiester (March 2009 - August 2009) *Armondo, Parker, Shane Storms and Alan Lightbody (September 2010 - January 2011) *Armondo, Shane Storms, Ricardio and Alan Lightbody (October 2012 - present)